La chance d'un Hobbit
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: "Votre chance" ! En quoi diable pouvait-il avoir de la chance ? Le pauvre Bilbo ne savait plus où il en était. D'un coup, le digne descendant des Baggins qu'il était s'était retrouvé propulsé dans une aventure ! Une aventure ! De ces choses désagréables qui n'apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre dîner !


**Rating :** K/K+

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, mais au très grand J. R. R. Tolkien !

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF où le but du jeu est d'écrire une fiction en une heure sur un thème donné. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! ;-) Le thème de cet OS est "chance".

J'en ai profité pour tenter un fandom que je n'avais jamais essayé mais que j'aime énormément, d'autant que je viens de relire (non sans délectation) l'excellent livre de Tolkien et que j'attaque désormais la relecture de la _Communauté_ en attendant désespérément la sortie de _La désolation de Smaug_.

J'espère en tout cas que cette première tentative vous plaira !

* * *

**La chance d'un Hobbit**

« Votre chance » ! En quoi diable pouvait-il avoir de la chance ? Le pauvre Bilbo ne savait plus où il en était. Un jour ordinaire, comme ça, le vieux magicien Gandalf avait reparu et d'un coup, le Hobbit exemplaire digne descendant des Baggins qu'il était s'était retrouvé propulsé dans une aventure ! Une aventure ! De ces choses désagréables qui n'apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre dîner !

Il s'était retrouvé au milieu de treize Nains tous plus déplaisants les uns que les autres, entre Bofur qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ses nerfs, Dwalin qui ne voulait aucunement s'encombrer d'un de ces gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seuls et de Thorin qui aurait bien évité de le rattacher à sa compagnie si les Nains n'étaient pas aussi superstitieux !

« Cela sera très bon pour vous et des plus amusant pour moi ! » avait déclaré Gandalf.

Très bon pour lui ? En quoi cela pouvait-il être très bon pour lui d'être malmené sur un poney – auquel en plus il se trouvait qu'il était allergique – ou confondu avec un mouchoir puis vu comme un en-cas par d'affreux Trolls – qu'il avait tout de même contribué à vaincre – ou d'affronter le désarroi le plus profond et la colère la plus noire à travers Gollum, cette créature misérable que par pitié, il avait épargné, ou de mettre en fureur tout un nid d'_attercop_, ou ! Ah ! Bilbo Baggins aurait bien voulu retrouver son trou de Hobbit, loin, très loin en arrière, à Cul-de-Sac, dans sa chère Comté. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le souhaitait. Ni la dernière, d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être était-ce la fois où il le souhaitât le plus fort.

Car cette fois, le pauvre Hobbit était en bien mauvaise posture. Bien sûr, c'était logique qu'on l'envoyât au fond du tunnel, dans la gueule du Dragon, car après tout, c'était lui le cambrioleur. C'était lui qui, poussant son côté Touque à son paroxysme, avait erré plus discret qu'une ombre dans le château de Thranduil pour échafauder un plan pour sortir les Nains des geôles de ce roi de Forêt-Noire. D'un certain point de vue, il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait pu avoir de la chance. Même si cette Chance, de même que son Courage, s'appelaient parfois Anneau.

Il frissonna alors qu'il le tripotait et le tournait autour de son doigt. Chance ou pas chance, maintenant, il était dans Erebor, à quelques mètres seulement de Smaug, et le Dragon ne le savait que trop bien ! Bilbo avait déjà été bien trop bavard, bien qu'il ne s'en rendît pas compte, avec ses Monteur-de-Tonneaux et autres surnoms censés dérouter le Ver tapis au fond de son antre. Car les Dragons étaient bien plus rusés et perspicaces qu'il ne l'imaginât. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il n'en avait jamais rencontré.

Le long cou luisant de Smaug se dépliait et ondulait au travers de la grande salle alors qu'il flairait et cherchait l'origine de l'odeur désagréablement inconnue de l'Intrus. Il passa à quelques centimètres à peine d'un Hobbit tout tremblant qui retenait son souffle. Sentant qu'il était tout proche, il s'arrêta et passa derechef tout près du visage rouge d'angoisse. Un sourire carnassier déforma la gueule rouge. Bilbo frissonna plus fort.

Il se réveilla en sursaut avec l'horrible impression de sentir le souffle brûlant du Dragon contre son visage et tendit l'oreille. Rien, rien d'autre que le souffle régulier des treize Nains autour de lui. Pas un oiseau, pas une bête, pas même de vent. La Montagne Solitaire portait décidément bien son nom ! Machinalement, le Hobbit glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour s'assurer qu'Il était toujours là et regarda autour de lui. Réflexion faite, c'était beaucoup trop calme. Smaug était entré dans une fureur sans nom lorsqu'il lui avait volé la coupe et ce silence n'augurait rien de bon.

Ce cher monsieur Baggins n'était que trop près de la réalité ! Le Dragon était bien là et une colère des plus noires brûlait en un feu dévorant au fond de ses yeux jaunes. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il écoutait. Il avait deviné beaucoup de choses de ce Monteur-de-Tonneaux et il avait senti la détestable odeur des Nains. De plusieurs Nains. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce maudit cambrioleur avait peut-être eu de la chance jusqu'alors, mais il se jura que la prochaine fois qu'il descendrait, il l'attraperait, le ferait parler et le dévorerait. En pensant cela, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le cambrioleur était en fait une race des plus insignifiantes et encore moins qu'il lui échapperait encore !

Pourtant, même face au Ver Fumant, Bilbo avait eu de la chance. Smaug n'était pas parvenu à le carboniser. Le Monstre était tombé pour un seul misérable joyau manquant, sa seule faiblesse, la seule brèche qui laissa passer une simple petite flèche. Le Feu du Dragon s'éteignît dans le Long-Lac d'Esgaroth et le jeune Hobbit était en vie. Encore une fois, il avait eu de la chance, et ce n'était pas l'Anneau qui avait décoché la flèche de Bard.

Après tout, c'était probablement Bilbo Baggins qui était à l'origine de l'idée qu'avaient les Elfes que les Hobbit sont chanceux et qui aurait donné naissance à la désormais vieille expression "la chance d'un Hobbit", même si la plupart de ceux qui l'utilisent de nos jours n'ont même jamais entendu parler de Hobbits.

* * *

Bien, j'ai eu plaisir à écrire ce petit OS, j'espère que vous en avez eu à le lire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

J'aime beaucoup l'univers de Tolkien et il est plus que probable que je réécrirais sur ce fandom.


End file.
